The girl with the red eye
by eden1152
Summary: Her name is Alice, and she no longer is looking for Wounderland.
1. Prolog

A fierce storm rolled in a Severus Snape made his way to the great hall. He hated the night before the new bunch of pathetic children arrived and did not look forward to the approaching school year. Though this would only be his 3rd year teaching, and as of just turning 23, he had the worst reputation as the most feared yet respected teacher ever at Hogwarts. As he entered the hall he noticed he was the last of the faculty to arrive, which was odd, in one way they never ate together on this night they were all to excited about the up coming year. Dumbledore wasn't in his usual seat Snape observed looking around until he noticed Dumbledore talking to a tall slender figure under a thin cape. He sat down still staring at the cape. There was nothing visible even from the angle Snape sat at. The long cloak spilled at their feet, it seemed to have been made from a light silky material. Suddenly a long very slender arm extended and shook the headmasters hand, he nearly gasped out loud, they were very much paler than him. He knew it was a girl from the way the hands looked and the semi long very pointed black nails it she looked rather creepy. There were so many bracelets and bands covering the thin arm from wrist to elbow he only thought he glimpse a hidden tattoo but its bright colors blended with all the beads ribbons and silver spikes and colorful woman or girl, turned and walked away not even glancing at the rest of the teachers, who like him were staring at her too. She smoothly walked down the hall all he saw was her rather long very slender legs wrapped in very tattered black jeans over fish nets and heavy black distressed boots all studded out with silver spikes. And like that she was gone, her name was never announced, her reason never spoken, it was like it never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alice Sinclair, to her it was just a name, no meaning behind the words, no real identity of a person she thought she knew. He past was unkown to the world, and that was how she keeped is, no one needed to know about her her or her tradgic upbringing. It was about 6:30, dusk was settling over the Scottish hills in stunning shades of red and pinks, perfect contrast to the rich emerald-green on the grassy plains. She was on the train to a school call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The setting sun turned the window into a slight mirror, as she stared at her reflection she couldn't help but sigh. One icy blue-gray orb stared back at her the other a hellish red hidden under a leather eyepatch, they had so much contrast like her ebony eye makeup and the delicate snow-white skin it was so perfectly smudged against. Picking at the many layers of deep raven hair, she loved the way her pink, blue-green and purple neon color chunks popped it just a perfect way. Her silver snake bite rings glowed in the twilight of the blazing sun. Turning her mp3 up and adjusted the cupcake ear buds she relaxed and sung along with Ke$ha's- Sleazy. Looking down at her scuffed knee high black boots, Alice suddenly found herself wanting a new pair, one that was well, less old and dingy. Slipping them off she pulled out her new Jeffrey Campbell spiked lita platform boots and giggled she was smitten over them.

"Wait till every one get ahold of the bad boys!" she said aloud with a smirk,

"Ohh, just in time I think I'm getting off here." Standing she fixed the garter belt that ran from under her destroyed cut off grey shorts to her ripped black tights. Her trashed 'I'll sleep when I'm dead' shirt was slightly wrinkled from the 8 hour train ride. Fluffing her hair and fixing the fifty plus bracelets she had on and putting on her leather spiked and studded vest,

"This is as good as it gets!" Alice said with a wide grin admiring her crazy look and the bright cupcake and candy tattoo sleeve on her left arm, and the stunning butterfly's and flowers on her right. Stepping out into the cool night air, her skin tingled in excitement. It had been two years since she had been there and now Alice was more than excited to finally be going to the school.

"This will be an awfully big adventure, I hope this would be my wonderland!" she sighed exhausted. Making her way to the great hall Dumbledore had informed the girl she would be arriving right after all the other new students were seated. Her long legs carried her through the empty halls, up a stair case and waltzed by whispering portraits and murmuring ghosts. The great doors opened as she came near, the head master stood before her, her head held high and a gasp was heard by all the students and teachers.

"Students and teachers this here is Alice Sinclair, she will be joining us this year as a transfer student from make her feel welcome. She will not be wearing the uniform as you all do so I would kindly ask you to respect her outfits of choice. Now leys eat!" By this time Snape was getting frustrated, he knew this was the girl from a few years back, the one the old fool told them nothing about. He instantly knew he would not like Dumbledore's 'special' girl. She was probably a little brat like the golden boy Potter, now he had to suffer the both of them starting at the same time. Severus was getting very hungry and scowled at the tween looking girl, her freaky hair to her ghastly shoes to the eye patch he wanted to see under, to her entire outfit, just made him hate her that much more. He never hated some one more than this girl, even James Potter seemed very dull and pointless. This will be one hell of a year, thought Snape make his glare the darkest yet and zoned out the rest of the feast eager to get away from the new goody two shoes and her despicable voice. The sorting hat was placed on her head and sat silent for a moment.

"Oh no my dear, you are so very different from the rest, I have never scene a individual with such... such…" the hat started. He really didn't know what to do she was extremely different, so much older and far more advanced, and yet not from this time or dimension. Her mind was complex and cold, he feared her.

"I am at a loss my dear, it seems that you must choose for yourself, but what ever house you may sit in, remember you must protect them all." The hat stated and was lifted off her head, looking around the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Well then," she muttered as she got up,

"I think this will be easy." The Slytherin all looked eager for her arrival think her as one of there own, appearance wise she had the perfect look. her way she made her way over to a much shocked Gryffindor table and plopped down. Not a second later the table erupted the cheers and many questions pilled forth. No one heard the rest of the welcoming speeches or noticed when the food arrived, only the strange girl with the blue eye, and the crazy look. Alice looked at the boy next to her, unruly black hair, glasses, and beautiful green eyes.

"Hi, I am Harry Potter, and this is Ron," making a gestured to another boy basically drooling over her, "and Hermione."

Alice looked at him with a blank, yet exhausted look.

"Alice, and what so great about you, your picture is every where?" She inquired, her delicate voice catching them all off guard, including the eaves droppers around them.

"Y-you mean you d-don't know who I-I am?" Harry stuttered, shocked that there was actually one person in the wizarding world who did not know him. She turned to Ron and Hermione, but they merely gapped at her.

"What, America wizards are not known for idealizing anyone, we keep to ourselves, with only a mere 200 of us it is rather hard for any sort of management or socialization in any way to be maintained with any sort of discrete cover." she stated.

The three stared at her, with one thought going through their heads, this will be a very interesting year.


End file.
